1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam sterilization system for sterilization of items such as regulated medical waste, and more particularly concerns a steam sterilization system for sterilization of items such as regulated medical waste on a commercial scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, medical waste processing apparatuses designed for commercial use often are ineffective with respect to the vaporization of liquids in the waste stream. Further, some such medical waste processing apparatuses have proven less than effective in destroying pathogenic organisms.